Haruhi Suzumiya Into Darkness
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Haruhi and the S.O.S. Brigade must face their greatest enemy yet but at what cost must they sacrifice when they're ship is doomed? *Haruhi x Kyon, Mild Star Trek Into Darkness Parody*


**FlyingLion: **

**My new found hype with Haruhi and my enjoyment of **_**Star Trek Into Darkness**_** has lead to this. Enjoy this... um...man I'm not even sure, parody maybe? I guess you could say this is like the computer club's game but like real I guess. Minor spoilers for **_**Star Trek Into Darkness **_**but I guess only if you can piece who's who.**

* * *

**DISCLAIM3R: I do not own **_**Star Trek Into Darknes**_**s or the** _**Haruhi Suzumiy**_**a series.**

* * *

_Kyon P.O.V._

"Kyon! Kyon answer me!" Haruhi called through my microphone. As I rolled around I was lifted up by my collar and held up .

Damn... Koizumi... Miss Asahina... they were still on the ground while the Computer Club President smirked.

"You should have been on my side Kyon. Now watch as I defeat your S.O.S. Brigade." The Computer Club president then pressed the receiving com while the view screen brought up an image of the Brigade Leader and the Bridge.

"Kyon!" Haruhi called out from the bridge.

"Captain Suzumiya, if you want your friends to live give me back my computer club."

Haruhi balled her fist. "Our transporters don't work."

"Thankfully mine are fully functional." The Computer club President grinned. "You will lower down your shields and give them back to me now."

"And then what? Go back to Earth and make it boring?"

Oh Haruhi only you could be so witty.

"If you do not hand over my computer club I will shut down your life support killing your entire crew slowly and then I will board onto your ship, walk over your cold corpses, and take back my friends."

I gulped. Haruhi stood stone faced.

"Now Suzumiya... shall we begin?"

* * *

_Haruhi P.O.V._

It took all my will power just to not panic. The Computer Club President had Kyon by his neck and Koizumi and Mikuru were in the background hurt. Damn him.

"Now Suzumiya... shall we begin?"

Sure I would do anything to get back Kyon and the others to the ship but knowing the Computer Club President got what he wanted out of this really pissed me off. But still Kyon...

I looked at Yuki who watched me from the science station with those emotionless eyes. I Taniguchi swirled in his chair glancing at me from the helmsman chair concerned. I gulped facing the Computer Club President who smirked.

"Alright then... Yuki lower down the shields." I sighed falling back into my seat.

"Ah... thank you Miss Suzumiya." The Computer Club President received the coordinates and then beamed the torpedoes with his Club members in them over to his ship which we viewed on a monitor screen.

"They have been sent over to the enemy ship Captain." Yuki said monotone.

"Thanks Yuki. Now give back Kyon!" I said out of my usual serious captain mode.

The Computer Club President sat back in his chair and pressed a few buttons on his side. "Of course Miss Suzumiya. After all..."

Suddenly Kyon, Itsuki, and Mikuru disappeared from his bridge. I looked at a side monitor checking as their life signs appeared on our ship's transporters.

"No ship should go down without her captain!"

That was when it went downhill. HIs ship let out a fury of fire sending our ship backwards. The bridge rocked to the side as our safety harnesses automatically wrapped around us.

"Ship has been critically hit Captain!" Taniguchi yelled out.

"He's hit our thrusters!"

Damn... he's got us in a corner. I braced myself at the captain's chair turning to Yuki.

"Yuki do it now! Hurry!"

Before the Computer Club President could figure out what I meant through the view screen Yuki went to work quickly at her station typing at inhuman levels. I smirked facing the Computer Club president waving my hand.

"Bomb voyage!"

Before he knew it the torpedoes on his ship exploded in his ship showing through the view screen. He screamed out while our ship braced itself while the enemy ship began to fall down the atmosphere.

* * *

_Kyon P.O.V._

Everything felt funny when we came back to our ship. We fell in the transporter room where a team quickly recovered us and brought us to medical quickly enough.

"Wow that was scary Nyro~"

"Doctor Tsuruya..." I sighed as she carefully checked us out and examined our injuries.

"You went through a whole mess of trouble didn't you?"

That's over simplifying things...

"I can see you had a fair bit of trouble yourself Miss Tsuruya..."

I didn't know what Koizumi meant while Tsuruya laughed crossing both of us over to look at the medical bay.

"Yeah! Haruhi had me and Nagato remove each Computer Club member out of those torpedoes before we transported them to the enemy ship. She really didn't want to kill anybody even if to get you guys back."

She did? I turned around at the rest of the medical bay and spotted each canister laying around.

"Wow... good work Tsuruya..." I said to which she grinned.

That was when the ship jerked sending me and Koizumi off of the cots we were sitting on and the rest of the medical team over. I sat up to balance myself while facing Koizumi.

"We have to get to the bridge! Come on Kyon!"

Lead the way.

We ran out of the medical bay and into the hallway where I realized that the ship was tossing and turning through space. The both of us tripped on our sides walking down the wall and even to the ceiling while crewmembers also struggled to stand straight. This wasn't good.

"Koizumi what the hell is going on!?"

"The ship is falling! Kyon we have to fix the warp drive's alignments! It's the only way to get the ship airborne again!"

"Does Haruhi know?"

"The Bridge should be aware but we should head to the engine room ourselves-it'll be quicker that way."

The two of us ran through the ship's hallways as it tossed and turned around several times. We were even walking on the ceiling at one point and had to leap over to get to our destination. I could only imagine what was going on with Haruhi back on the Bridge freaking out as the ship plummeted through the atmosphere.

* * *

_Haruhi P.O.V._

"The ship is at 90 percent and dropping! Captain we're going through fast!" Taniguchi yelled from his station.

I grabbed the edge of my seat while fastening a safety harness to myself. Through the view screen I could see that we were falling through space and being pulled into Earth's atmosphere and now doubt we'd end up crashing into the planet. This was a definite worse case scenario.

"Alright everyone get to the shuttles now! Abandon your posts!" I yelled from my seat.

Yuki's eyes then glanced over towards me from the science station. "What are you planning to do Captain?"

"I'm going to stay with the ship and pilot it down safely. But there is no guarantee so I need everyone of you to get to safety now."

Of course even as I said this everyone, Yuki, Taniguchi, even Asakura and the rest of the Bridge crew stayed put. My brow narrowed as I slammed my fists onto the sides of my seat.

"What are you doing!? That was an order from your Brigade leader!"

That was when Taniguchi swirled in his seat and did the most unexpected thing. "With all do respect ma'am I won't leave my Captain behind."

To prove his point he then pressed a key and strapped on the safety harness securing himself down into the helm. Yuki then followed robotically while all in tandem the rest of the bridge did as they securing themselves to their posts. I couldn't believe how sure they were but let a smile creep on my face.

"Well... all right then. Let's go for it!"

* * *

_Kyon P.O.V._

"Kyon! I can't hold on much longer!"

Damn it Koizumi! We really need to reevaluate our fitness protocol once this is over if you can't hold on to a ledge for more than five seconds.

On our way to the engine room the ship had turned upside down causing I and Koizumi to slip from the catwalk we were crossing and holding on for dear life. Well at least I was while Koizumi slipped leaving me to grab his wrist so as not to let him fall to his death in the depths of the ship.

Of course even I was struggling with my left hand getting sweaty holding on to the metal bar of the catwalk. I suddenly felt my pinky and ring finger slip as well as my thumb before my index and middle finger began to ache with pressure. I wouldn't last long and I was gonna give out.

Before I knew it I let go of the bar and was falling until something grabbed my wrist. I whirled my head upwards spotting our savior who sat on the edge of the catwalk keeping me and Koizumi up still.

"Don't worry Kyon! I've got you!"

"Kunikida-I've never been so glad to see you!" I yelled out stupidly. Haruhi would probably find that pretty cliche actually.

Kunikida quickly lifted me and Koizumi up as the ship went right side up and the three of us ran for the engine room quickly before the ship decided to swerve again. Entering in quick we skipped past the engine suits and stood by the core where Koizumi and Kunikida explained what went wrong and that we would have to align certain things in order for the ship to become stable again.

"Kunikida I'll need you to get to the other side of the core and adjust it so it'll be ready for repair and. Kyon I need you with me!"

I nodded while Kunikida ran for it to do whatever it was-adjust so that there wasn't radiation I think-while I and Koizumi headed for the warp core power drive. It was around the large spherical mechanism where a glass door stood before a tunnel like room that apparently lead inside of the actual core where we ended up. Koizumi checked the scans while muttering to himself before slamming his hands onto the side.

"Damn! I don't believe it!"

"What's wrong? Did Kunikida do something wrong?" I asked.

"No he did what he had to right but there's already too much radiation leaking out and our shields aren't back online. The warp core is tilted. We won't make it to the core before dying. I'm sorry Kyon but the ship is dead, she's gone!" Koizumi yelled out to me. I just stared at his glance of defeat before looking over to the glass door.

Suddenly I balled my fists. Something told me what had to be done and I knew what. I walked passed Koizumi who was still facing the other way in a slump.

"No she's not."

Before Koizumi knew what I meant I threw my fist at his face knocking him out. His body slumped in a nearby seat where I grabbed a safety harness and strapped him in. I couldn't bring him along for this one.

I braced myself facing the door and then pressing the button to enter feeling the rush of air through the entryway. I jumped in closing the door behind me before another door-the actual entrance to the tunnel-opened leading the way to the inside of the core. This was it, this was what I had to do to save the ship.

...To save _her_.

The climb was easy enough first running through a walkway before having to climb up several stairs much like a ladder and squeezing through a tunnel space. I could tell I was going in a circle before having to get to the main area and when i did I had to do a double take.

There in the center of a spherical like chamber was the warp core which had two parts one which was off balance that had to be put into place. It wasn't gonna be easy what with all the dangerous chemicals and radiation in the room. But I braved it and made my way up climbing several long pipe like wires up near the warp core steadying myself to balance. The ship was still shaking but I was able to hold myself up enough to stand.

Well... here it goes.

I jumped holding onto the top of the side of the rooms pipes and began to swing myself in a kicking motion hitting the top part of the warp core. It didn't budge and I had to muster all my strength to realign it swinging furiously.

Damn it! Just work already!

* * *

_Haruhi P.O.V_

The ship was falling. I knew it'd be soon before the ship would begin to burn through with the failure of the ship's power. I glanced at the rest of the bridge crew who all held on for dear life. I stared out through the view screen as cracks began to form all around the ship.

"We're dropping through the atmosphere of the planet now. We'll crash most likely somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

Thank you Yuki for your comforting words of encouragement before death. I didn't comment this aloud though knowing that was just Yuki's nature as an extraterrestrial AI. She glanced at me while I turned back at the view screen. My mind though was on someone else as we continued to drop.

Kyon...

The ship was rocking now as the lights began to fail on us. Soon we'd plummet and that would be it. I tried to calm myself holding onto the edge of my chair.

Kyon... I'm sorry!

* * *

_Kyon P.O.V._

"Damn it! Work!"

I kept continuing to kick the edge of the device several times now. But the darn thing wouldn't budge. My grip on the end was slipping but I held on swinging with the rest of my remaining strength to push it back into place.

I could already feel the radiation in my body now. It wasn't killing me but it was hard to breath. I had to do this-for the crew, for Haruhi!

"Damn it-GO!" I yelled out swinging back with all my force and then going forward.

Apparently that was it when suddenly the top of the warp core shifted back realigning with the bottom half sparking with a powerful surge of electricity knocking me backwards to the edge of the room. The hit dazed me as I fell down to the bottom but I regained feeling as the power in the room began to turn on. That was when I was graced with the great voice of our computer.

"SHIELDS BACK ONLINE. POWER FULLY FUNCTIONING."

"Great..." I muttered as my body rolled over.

* * *

_Haruhi P.O.V._

The ship was falling faster and faster now. We were sure to fall through the clouds right above the ocean while most of the ship scorched with flames. I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact when the voice of our computer sounded through the ship.

"SHIELDS BACK ONLINE. POWER FULLY FUNCTIONING."

My eyes opened. "W-What!?"

And then our ship fell through the sky. At least until the lights and power illuminated through the bridge and the ship in such god like fashion that it made me smile. The ship rose out of the clouds and back into the atmosphere and space triumphant and brilliant like the flag ship it was.

"Yeah we did it! We beat them!" I cheered loudly. Everyone else was still in shock and quiet but I just felt like cheering. It was the right thing for me.

"I-I don't believe it! Our power-the shields-it's all back online!" Taniguchi yelled from his post. Normally I'd berate how loud he was but I was too much full of happiness to bother.

"How did we even get the warp core back online?" one of the Bridge crew asked.

"I don't know but I guess luck or God was on our side." I said leaning back into my chair.

"There was no guarantee of our survival. We should have fallen through the atmosphere and crashed." Yuki suddenly said from her chair.

I was about to ask what she meant when suddenly the con beeped next to me.

"Yeah?"

"_Haruhi_."

"Itsuki?" I raised a brow. "What happened?"

"_You-You'd better get down here. You better hurry._"

I was getting suspicious now and immediately bolted off from my chair.

"Yuki you have the con!"

I ran down to the elevator quickly and hurried to the engine room where Itsuki said he was. I had to pass through most of the fallen items and whatnot before spotting him standing in front of a large glass door to the warp core. My brow raised spotting the glum look on his face as I stopped.

"Miss Suzumiya... I..."

He didn't have to say much else. I could see just behind him the tall form behind the glass wall in the warp engine hallway. My heart dropped as I stepped closer to the glass facing him.

"Itsuki-get him out of here!"

"I can't Captain the decontamination process isn't finished. It'll flood the whole compartment."

"I don't care! He'll die-" Itsuki grabbed my shoulder.

"Miss Suzumiya! He's... he's dead already."

My eyes widened. My fists unfolded as Itsuki stared me down. He was absolutely serious.

I looked back into the glass dropping to my knees.

"_Kyon_..."

* * *

_Kyon P.O.V._

My eyes slowly opened as I struggled to lift up my head. Though my vision was a bit blurry I could spot out the shape of Haruhi standing on the other side of the glass. Was she crying?

Damn it...

"Hey..." I said weakly.

"Hey..."

My hand raised up to the upper button of the door closing the inner door to the tunnel behind me before dropping back down. I coughed as I tried to speak. "Ship... safe?"

"Yeah. You saved us Kyon... saved the crew..." Haruhi said quietly.

I smiled before laughing a bit. It really came out as more coughing while I struggled to keep myself awake. Haruhi's lip quivered a bit while I kept a cool face.

"You... did too... you know..."

Haruhi shook her head. "I wasn't cool as you ..."

"No... this ship would've been lost if it wasn't for her captain..." I felt my body get a bit cold as I sat up. "Ha-... Haruhi..."

"Yeah?" Haruhi raised her head up.

"I don't think I'll make it..." I struggle to speak as my body grew weaker.

Haruhi banged her hands on the glass jolting me up. Her face was pressed closely and I could tell she was crying.

"Kyon you idiot! You shouldn't have... I mean..."

"Sorry Haruhi... I should've thought this through huh?" I grinned while Haruhi leaned into the glass.

"You're damn right... you... you idiot!" Haruhi sobbed as I swore to myself.

Koizumi had his back turned to us. Miss Asahina then appeared stopping right next to Koizumi to gasp. She stood back behind him unable to stop her tears from welling up.

"It made sense though... one life for the others I mean. Or... just the one."

Haruhi glanced at me curiously while I raised my hand to the glass. I held it right in front of her chest right where her heart was and looked up longingly while she blinked. Her eyes looked into mine while I stared into hers.

"Kyon..."

"Haruhi... I want you to know why I did this. Why I-" I began to cough more as I felt myself grow even weaker. She placed her hand in front of mine on the other side of the glass wall.

"Why I... had to save you..."

"Because... your my friend..." Haruhi said solemnly pressing her hand further to the glass.

"Because Haruhi... I..." I struggled to speak as my vision began to blur. But I soldiered on straightening my face.

"_I Love you_!"

That was when suddenly the door opened sending me toppling onto Haruhi on the ground. I blinked while Haruhi sat there speechless while Koizumi approached the two of us.

"Oh wow what do you know! It looks like the decontamination process finished a lot sooner than I realized! But we should really get you to Medical Bay just in case, Kyon..."

Koizumi... of all the times...

I was probably more angry at that smug bastard than ever before but my mind was focused solely on the woman beneath me who stared at me with those big brown eyes of hers. My captain, my friend, my...

"Ah-I-I can explain!"

And then that's when things went black.

* * *

_Haruhi P.O.V._

"Oh my Captain so that's what he did! I'm so shocked _nyro_~"

Tsuruya continued to grin like a cat while I crossed my arms. We were standing in Medical where at the moment Kyon was being cleared of any excess radiation. Of course normally he would have died right then and there where he was but apparently the ship's system sped up the decontamination process thus saving Kyon.

Still that didn't help with the embarrassing situation afterwards. I mean Kyon-my first officer... he...

"Captain Suzumiya are you alright? You're spacing out again?" I raised my head at the sound of Itsuki's voice. He was smiling like usual and I frowned turning my head.

"I-It's nothing..."

"Of course madam." He bowed respectfully before approaching Tsuruya to speak with her.

I slowly approached Kyon who was laying on a medical bed now in a restful sleep. The scanner above him was searching for excess radiation but according to Itsuki the ship's decontamination process sped up in time to save him before he went under. I was glad especially now to have him here with me.

"Kyon... you idiot..."

"Um... Captain Suzumiya..." I turned spotting Mikuru standing next to me watching Kyon. I smiled facing her.

"Kyon's fine now Mikuru. I was worried too."

Mikuru nodded while twiddling her fingers. I raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"Um... well Captain, we just got a report from Miss Nagato. She captured the Computer Club President on Earth right after he crashed."

Oh right. I nearly forgot about him. Wait. "He's still alive?"

Mikuru nodded. "Y-Yeah. After you blew up his ship he landed on the surface. When the power came back on Miss Nagato beamed down to where he was and beat him up before handing him over to the police."

Wow. That's so... like Yuki.

"Well... I'm glad he's been dealt with. He nearly wiped out my crew!"

Mikuru giggled next to me while I turned my head towards her. She stood next to Kyon's bedside before speaking up again.

"Well at least we're all here safe. Especially Kyon..."

I wondered briefly what she was implying before suddenly Mikuru stood up shaking her head. Was she blushing?

"Ah-I mean-um, Captain Kyon's the most important person to you so-um I won't interfere! I won't!"

"Mikuru what do you-"

"HARUHI!"

That was when Kyon shot up from the bed causing me and Mikuru to jump back. He realized where he was and looked around the room at Mikuru, Itsuki, and Tsuruya before setting his eyes on me. His eyes widened before looking down while I twiddled my fingers.

"K-Kyon... you're alright..."

"Y-Yeah..."

It was silent before Mikuru decided to excuse herself and ran out into the hallway. conveniently both Itsuki and Tsuruya also left leaving me alone with the awake Kyon. Wait shouldn't Tsuruya stay to check up on her patient? Or does she trust me as the captain to be alone with-

Oh wait. Oh now I get what they're up to. Those sneaky little-

"Haruhi."

Kyon suddenly spoke while I turned around towards him. He was still looking downwards and there was a faint sign of blush on his cheeks. Oh I knew what this was about and I didn't like it. I fidgeted with my fingers before speaking.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? what for?"

"For... you know..." Kyon hesitated a little bit. I sighed shaking my head.

"Don't be. You're here now and that's what matters to me the most."

Wait... did that come out right?

Kyon was silent watching me while I struggled with my next words. Should I or should i not bring up what he thought were his own last words or should we just continue on like it didn't happen? he's alive now so what did they matter-okay they mattered a lot but I wasn't the kind of person for things like this.

"Kyon um... listen about what you said, I-"

"It's alright." he said catching me off guard.

"What?"

"What I said... I meant it Haruhi. I didn't want to go without letting you know... what I truly feel. But I'm fine if you don't , I had to let you know so that you would know what you really meant to me."

My heart was fluttering now. My cheeks were hot and I didn't like it. But still this guy, my friend, Kyon, was causing a reaction I thought I could bury deep down. Yet still even I felt...

"Kyon..." I was going to come up with something cool to say but nothing came to mind other than action. And so I went for it grabbing Kyon by his collar and pressing my lips to his.

Of course my first kiss with him wasn't as magical as other people described first kisses to be but I couldn't shake the electrical spark felt when slowly Kyon began to kiss back. This was right, perfect, nice, warm, whatever descriptions for stuff like this-romance-whatever.

That was when for whatever inexplicable reason Itsuki, Tsuruya, and Mikuru decided to barge right back in now with Yuki, Kunikida, and Taniguchi as well. I jumped back after hearing the flash and blushed while Tsuruya waved a PADD camera.

"My, my, my, so you two are getting steady nyro~"

Tsuruya... I'd be so furious right now if Kyon wasn't holding my hand-wait when was he holding my hand?

"Well congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you both." Itsuki said politely.

"Kyon you romantic bastard!" Taniguchi yelled out. Next to him Mikuru was sniffling while Kunikida smiled normally.

"Oh really-look whatever you're thinking Koizumi..." Kyon tried to argue but he also fumbled on his words.

"Well we can't argue anything now since you confessed and I kissed you. It's out of the bag." I said to which Kyon turned to me with a blush.

"W-W-W-What? Y-You mean..."

Oh Kyon. You idiot. What I mean is-

"I love you to."

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

"Damn you Suzumiya! Damn you Kyon! You task me! and I shall have you! I'll chase you round the moons of nebula and round perdition's flames before I give you up! I will have my VENGEANCE!

Yuki Nagato merely blinked as she watched the Computer Club President roll around in his cryo tube. She didn't think much of his taunts before closing it shut on him and beginning the cryo process trapping him for good. He wouldn't wake up for a very long time.

* * *

**FlyingLion:**

**Oh my I do believe that's the first true romance I've written with results. Well if you want to say how shoddy it is go for it because I'm not used to writing this. Leave a review on what you thought and... yeah. Live life, enjoy it, run out and smile in the sun-I don't know just be awesome :D**


End file.
